Organization XIV
by Dragons Ark
Summary: When a new member joins the organization, watch as the peoples lives are turned upside down, and bent in every direction at once.R&R, please!
1. The Shadow Of Time

Organization XIV,

Chapter one,

The Shadow Of Time.

_What am I? _He thought, looking over the pale blue sea, wondering. _Why am I dressed like this? Why do I have these powers? Who gave them to me? And why? _He was so preoccupied in his thoughts, he did not notice a dark vortex appear out of nowhere, and a man dressed in all black walk out of it. So when the man talk, he was surprised to find he wasn't surprised. "Hello." The man said, short and simple. The other figure, wearing the same cloak but smaller, turned towards him. "What do you want?" He replied. "Oh, simple. I would like to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"..." The younger figure looked at the ground, and took off his hood. It revealed a young boy, about 14, with neck long black hair. He turned to the older man. It revealed a face that was plain, not too handsome, not too ugly. He wore a look of pure indifference. "No..." He finally replied.

"Well then..." The man responded. "Why don't you join our...organization?"

The boy got up to his full height, which was around 6 feet. He glared at the man.

"A few questions."

"Yes?"

"Does your group molest children?"

"No."

"Are they a criminal group?"

"No."

"Do they have the same powers as me?"

"Not the same, but the same concept."

"Do you always wear those cloaks?"

"Yep."

"I'm in."

"And why?"

"It was the cloaks."

"Okay then," The man finished, pulling his cloak hood over his head, showing a tanned face and relatively long hair. "My name is Xemnas, number I in the organization, and the superior. Welcome, to organization XIII, or...as it is now, Organization XIV. What is your name?"

"...Xavan..."

Later, In the castle that never was...

"Men!" Xemnas called to the Organization in the meeting room. Laraxene scoffed. "And woman..." He continued. Laraxene brightened. "We are no longer Organization XIII!" This gained some looks of hope from some and looks of malice from others. In English, Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were happy, while Vexen and Saix were not. Let's go into the minds of the nobodies, shall we?

_Finally, I need some fresh blood... _That was Luxord.

_I hope it's a girl; I can't stand being the only one... _Guess.

_Man, I hope they're not an old geezer like Vexen... _Axel.

_I wonder what music they like. _That's easy too.

_Tch, as long as they don't disturb me, I'm okay... _That would be Vexen and Zexion simultaneously.

Okay, I'm bored now.

"And now, here comes the newest member of Organization XIV... Xavan!"

The others twitched. The superior was happy, and when the superior is happy, people tend to get punished...

"Ai yai flippen yai..." Laraxene's hopes dropped. That was a guy's voice. "I'm not a movie star or a rock singer..." Xavan walked onto the stage. "Greetings!" He said as he waved. "I am Number XIV... Xavan, the Shadow Of Time!"

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel grinned. They were going to like this guy...

"Well then..." Xemnas said to Xavan. "We will need to get your sleeping arrangements set in order..."

"He can sleep with us!" Xemnas turned to see the dormateer...the proposed partner...

(wait, that sounds wrong...) Whatever! The person who said the last sentence. It was Demyx.

"Well," Xemnas said, turning to number XIV. "That's taken care of. Demyx can also be your guide. Number IX! Get over here!"

Demyx jogged up to the pair. "Yes, superior?"

"Show number XIV here around. Now." He commanded, and walked into a portal.

"Ah, don't mind him." Demyx consoled Xavan. "He's like that to everybody. By the way, I'm Demyx, number nine, The Melodious Nocturne."

"Let me guess...you're a music lover?"

Demyx had a fake gasp. "How did you know?" He asked jokingly. They both laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to be one of your roommates. I'm also your superior."

He led them down one of the many hallways, all the same monotonous white.

"Well..." Xavan said as the walked down an even whiter corridor than usual. "Your boss really doesn't spend money on paint, does he?"

"The corridors are neutral ground, so he doesn't want a conflict of intrest. And by that, I mean someone haiting the colors. Like me and Axel, for example. I control water, and he controls fire."

"And yet, you bunk with him?"

"Yeah, him and Roxas are the only cool ones around here. Everyone else is..."

"Standing right behind you, and drawing weapons of various kinds. Gotta go!" And with that, The Shadow Of Time ran through the portal into his room.


	2. Random journal entry 1

To those two people that faved this:  
Wow. 6 months without an update. Man, I suck at commitment! Meh. Here's another chapter!  
(Note: You won't have to wait another 6 months for the next one...hopefully)

* * *

Organization XIV Chapter 2: Random journal entry #1.

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Why did I just write that? I'm writing in a book that nobody's gonna see! Except a nobody. That's me. A nobody. I really. Should stop. Writing. Like. William Shater. Anyway, I'm a nobody, which means that I don't have a heart. Which makes no sense. According to Vexen, our token smart guy, nobodies are the body of someone who's heart has been lost to the darkness. I mean, if we are the bodies without hearts, shouldn't we be called heartless instead of the thing our hearts become? Shouldn't they be nobodies instead of us?

Ai...I'm gonna bring this up at the next meeting...Which is later today.

Anyway, about my fellow Organization members:

Xemnas, the leader. This dude rambles on...and on...and on...and on... and on... You get the point. How did he get tanned anyway? We don't have a sun in the World That Never Was!

Xigbar, the token skater dude. He's pretty cool, dispite being the second oldest in our little group. His hair is streaked with grey, yet he talks like a 17 year old skater.

Xaldin, the stabby person. I call him that because he threatened to stab all of us (by us I mean Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and myself).

Vexen, the token smart/old guy. He keeps complaining that people don't respect him. I wouldn't if he doesn't stop complaining!

Lexeaus, the silent one. I don't know much about him, given that he's silent.

Zexion, the emo kid. Honestly! The hair is just...emo! (Note: may not be emo.)

Saix, resident angry guy. I'm pretty sure he's got a thing for Mansex. (Man, I love that anagram!)

Axel, resident pyromaniac/punk rocker. He's pretty cool. His hair could take someone's eye out, though!

Demyx, musician dude. He's still after me after I left him to die at the hands of...everyone else, actually!

Luxord, gambler/ token British guy. I bet him that I couldn't make a week without pissing someone off. I lost.

Marluxia, our gay guy. He's the one I pissed of. He has pink hair, and he's obsessed with flowers. How could he not be gay!

Larxene, the only chick. On perpetual PMS, it seems at first glance. However, I, in my Psychiatrist powers, have noticed something. Well, two things. 1: She keeps looking at Axel. Not looking as if she's trying to kill him, looking like she just wants to look at him. Also, I walked by her room on the way here (she bunks with Marluxia. See? Why else wouldn't she complain that she bunks with a guy unless said guy was gay!) She was playing Kelly Clarkson and Hillary Duff. Yeah...

Roxas: The youngest. Also, the hanger on, it would seem. His hairstyle is weird.

* * *

At this, Xavan got up and looked in the mirror. He turned back to the book.

* * *

Scratch that. We all have weird hairstyles. 

Thank you book, for listening.

From,

Xavan, aka Number XIV, aka The Shadow of Time.

* * *

He looked around the room he shared with the other young guys. The room was almost evenly split into 4 quarters (How many quarters did you expect there to be, 8?) Axel's side was completely red, with random punk rock bands (I don't really listen to punk) on posters. Demyx's was similar, except with blue and pop. Roxas's was white and yellow, and looked like a normal, 15 year olds bedroom. Xavan's was relatively bare, but he already got a cot and some posters up. Said posters were for Weird Al Yankovic, but hey! He liked Weird Al! Seeing Roxas's white and yellow reminded him of something. He turned back to the bok.

* * *

Forgot someone, book. 

Namine. While she's not actually part of the Organization, she still lives in the Castle That Never Was. And she's a chick. I'm pretty sure that Larxene and Marluxia go to her room to talk about things that girls and gay men talk about. I saw them following her, when their room is right next to ours...Which is the exact opposite of our room. Meh.

* * *

"Yo, Xavan!" 

Said Nobody turned to door. Demyx walked in.

"Come on, it's time for the meeting! Wait..."

He walked over to Xavan's desk.

"What're you writing?"

"Stuff!" Xavan closed the book and sent it away via black portal. "Now let's go!" Xavan walked out of his room, leaving a very confused Number IX behind.

"W-Wait!" Demyx followed.

* * *

For future reference, YES, I know that Luxord already has the element of time. Given that I can't come up with anything else, Luxord now has the element of luck/chance/fate whatever you wanna call it. 

Meh. R&R, please!


End file.
